halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jolly W. Roberts/The Chronicles of Good and Evil/Great Uprising/Episode 2: Only the Strong Survive
Awesome as usual, yay, I'm "right hand man", and I thought that rank only existed on the IRC! :P, *ponders why he saved ChurchReborn* -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 13:23, 26 August 2007 (UTC) =/ What's wrong with saving me?*CR debates on wether to destroy 077*ChurchReborn 18:30, 26 August 2007 (UTC) In the end, I think we'll get some romance in this story! =P, -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 19:30, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Excellent, ancient mysteries are always fun, "the Messenger shall lead our revenge!" -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 00:51, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ................=|ChurchReborn 13:57, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Excellent, will I have enough will to eliminate Church? =P -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 21:06, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Ok screw this lets run away in the battleship and leave CR to the wolves:P --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 21:14, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ok....now i'm a possed maniac, and 077 is suppose to kill me now? =;(66.53.120.227 23:14, 27 August 2007 (UTC) I would just forget to log in and say that...=/ChurchReborn 23:24, 27 August 2007 (UTC) I wanna be a cyborg! With spartan-I augmentations! AJ 00:08, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Why a cyborg? Why not a evil Pickle monster?ChurchReborn 00:32, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Part 8 is cool, can i say something like "I Will Be The Death Of You" >=D ChurchReborn 01:24, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Oh... you suck JWR... Why do I have to die! Why is the black 1 the first 1 to die! What did I do to you! Can I come back somehow... Like, new body or somethin! Come ON! AJ 03:46, 28 August 2007 (UTC) i can see it now, "Johnson. He's back. With more metal parts than ever!" -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 03:52, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Johnson, are you accusing me of racism? Besides, you guys forget about the Gravemind's powers........ remember what happened to Regret.......--Jolly W. Roberts I am not accusing you of racism. I never intended for it to be taken that way. But why did I have to die! AJ 21:37, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Maybe you didn't die, wait till the end.ChurchReborn 23:06, 28 August 2007 (UTC) He brought me baack! whoo! AJ 01:55, 29 August 2007 (UTC) I told you I needed you dead for a reason. Without your death, the saviors couldn't be explained by Gravemind.--Jolly W. Roberts I Told You, but who ever listens to me? =/ChurchReborn 02:59, 29 August 2007 (UTC) I do! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law!)( ) 23:11, 31 August 2007 (UTC) (yes, it is a weird sig) Ahh....right. Anyways. That's AllChurchReborn 05:37, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Intresting part 11, keep it up JWR =D--ChurchReborn 23:28, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Might wanna point that magnum somewhere else, Church....-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:23, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Mmm im a wolf .... Great i like it more. Clavix2 SPAM COME HERE 06:33, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Naw, I like where the Magnum is just fine;)--ChurchReborn 09:48, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Evil....-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:23, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Evil...I hope I can get some cookies for being evil =D--ChurchReborn 19:43, 9 September 2007 (UTC) *SPARTAN-077 hands Church a cookie* -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:55, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ok..so i pointed a magnum at 077's head, then i was on Ryan's back, then i fell....strange array of events.--ChurchReborn 00:38, 10 September 2007 (UTC) It's explained later...--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 01:08, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Quickly! revive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Johnson got torn apart by turrets...so I suppose it could work -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:11, 10 September 2007 (UTC) I don't even want to know how I got on Ryan's back =D--ChurchReborn 02:31, 10 September 2007 (UTC) That chapter certainly was confusing, one minute your threatening to blow my head off the next your making a getaway on Ryans back! =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:02, 10 September 2007 (UTC) A gateway on his back? WTF?--ChurchReborn 00:21, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Well yeah, I mean, what else would you be doing other than escaping? =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:47, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Ok...why would I be on Ryan's back in the first place? and...w00t super-human powahs. *I'll die eventually cause of them though I bet.....*--ChurchReborn 02:27, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Well, remember you wouldn't move, because Ashi was manifesting herself. So Johnson had to push you up the vent, where, Ryan took care of you and put you on his back because you wouldn't move. So he was doing it to save your life. I thought it was obvious myself, when I said you wouldn't move and revealed Ashi.;)--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 03:00, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Ugh, it was a dream though, right? =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:51, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Wait what, a dream for what?--ChurchReborn 00:35, 12 September 2007 (UTC) *shrugs* -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:41, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Riiiight.....>_>--ChurchReborn 21:55, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Yes, it was a dream, but was really happening in CR's mind.... Remember she got knocked out by GPT so she could see 077....--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 20:06, 13 September 2007 (UTC) See me? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:59, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Damn.....--ChurchReborn 23:05, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Damn? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:32, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Its a miracle, I'm a Human! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:36, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Intresting...and ya, damn...--ChurchReborn 23:39, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Excellent, *throws Church behind more cover* =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:32, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Ok.....*Jumps through the gateway to Ryan's back* xD--ChurchReborn 03:55, 21 September 2007 (UTC) WTH is with the gateway thing.... I said getaway......--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 01:50, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Nooooooo, Church has developed feelings for Ryan! xD -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:02, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Right......=D--ThisUserDoesn'tHave''Feelings''ForRyan JWR, cause there's noffin else to talk aboot and teh gateway thing is halarious, and I really need to get my eyes checked, I swear to god it said gateway. xD--Me